


Consumption Competition

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Feet, Feet Fetish, Filth Eating / Dirt Eating, Filth Kink, Filthy, Food Issues, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Starvation, Unsanitary, Urination, Urine Drinking, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: The sequel to Sole Buffet. A commission for someone on furaffinity.After Terry convinces Mandy to drink nothing but his urine and eat the filth from his feet, others at his job take their odd eating habits to heart, with a fresh variety of effects.





	Consumption Competition

As the weeks stretched by, Mandy had come to realize, and with no shortage of uncertain nervousness, that her boyfriend was no longer going to be offering her the same nice meals that he ate himself; every meal time, and any instance of snack that she was given, was exclusively based on the consumption of whatever filth her lizard boyfriend had managed to accumulate on his feet throughout the day. Though she could subsist on almost anything as a rat, it didn’t stop her from going as far as to quietly beg him to step through something more so she could have more, or to drink every last drop of whatever urine he would offer her.

On days like this, it was hard to wait for how long Terry was going to take to get home from work. She’d been waiting for over an hour now, and the longer she paced the apartment, the hungrier she became, her stomach howling lowly until she finally knew she could wait no longer. The trip to his job was short, since he worked nearby at a local car repair shop; the filth and grime of the shop often gave her more food than if he were to walk around normally without shoes, so she couldn’t complain about it.

When she arrived to the car shop, she realized why he’d been held up; there were still three cars being worked on in the racks, but Terry was having a time chatting it up with some of the mechanics instead of doing any actual work. Mandy didn’t want to interrupt, considering that meant she might not get her meal on time, but the minute the lizard sees her, he knows exactly what she’s there for. It’s with a somewhat smug grin that he moves to gesture the mechanics over to the lobby-like sitting area in the shop, gesturing Mandy over to him as well. “Don’t mind me. I just need to give my girlfriend her dinner,” he announced, always happy to show off what his significant other had for regular meals.

The other mechanics, who hadn’t seen how Terry fed his girlfriend and who had only heard vague rumors about him bragging at first, gathered around to continue the conversation in slight confusion over what the lizard was doing as the rat moved down to sit on the floor where he stretched his legs over the small footstool he had propped up on. Though Terry seemed more than happy to return to whatever they’d been discussing before, many of them could only watch in surprise as Mandy quickly, and almost ravenously, began to clean his feet with just her tongue.

They watched on, barely able to follow the conversation with Terry. Mandy, though her cheeks were pink with embarrassment at feeling so many eyes on her while she ate, had started immediately with the heel of his left foot. Her tongue cleaned the crust from his soles there first, taking as much as she could in her mouth at once and swirling it on her tongue before she swallowed. The taste left much to be desired but her stomach howled insistently in demanding that she fill it; his lunch break had been much earlier in the day as well, leaving her much more time between meals than she normally got. Since she rarely got breakfast, with his feet staying cleaner between her dinner and the following morning, she’d come to rely on whatever she could get from her boyfriend in one sitting.

Terry talked casually, paying her little mind as her tongue brushed roughly along the curve of his foot, other than the subtle twitch of his toes as the sensation tickled. The dark undersoles of his feet were, little by little, becoming more visible as her tongue made those broad, sweeping paths along the heel of one of his feet. Dutifully, she swallowed whatever she could from it, even though her cheeks were burning from the attention the other car shop workers were giving them. He wriggled his toes a little at the somewhat ticklish sensation when she reached the middle of his foot, and too desperate to not lose the little flakes of crust that fell from the toes, she held her tongue out like she was trying to catch snowflakes instead of flecks of filth and grime that the toes chipped off. Once he’d stopped moving, she returned to digging the filth from the creases of his foot with the tip of her tongue, giving his foot a proper deep cleaning. Nothing was wasted, and gradually, she worked her way up to his toes. Mandy’s tongue dipped between each digit, collecting the jam built up between his toes while her hands moved carefully to hold his foot in place. The bottom was completely clean now, but she continued with that dedication, taking her time in exploring each part of the crevasse between his toes. Once the spaces between his toes had been cleaned, she moved onto the toes instead, sucking each one with her tongue swirling with dedication around them as well, leaving them slick with her saliva but completely clean.

By now the others were asking Terry about Mandy’s eating and drinking habits, but a particularly invested coworker, a large whale by the name of Leo, had started to take a personal investment in the strange delight he got by watching Mandy so subserviently clean Terry’s feet for her sole meal. Mandy could only listen as Terry bragged about how he’d ‘convinced’ her to only take her meals from his feet, knowing that somewhere, some other girl was going to be going through the same starvation that she had in leading up to being convinced to get her meals from her boyfriend’s feet. By now, she was swapping over to this other foot, still with the same dedication and desperation for a full meal. Terry’s feet were often a little too small to completely fill her belly, and she knew she’d rely on how much water he’d drunk throughout the day to hope his piss will give her more to settle her stomach with. In desperation, she had started with his toes this time, sucking each one as Leo, the whale, went so far as to pull his small notepad from this pocket to take notes on what Terry was instructing him on.

Mandy’s tongue dipped between each toe, but in her dismay, she found the other foot already partially licked clean from her eagerness earlier when she’d swapped between sole and soul. There was regret in the way she slowed her licking; though she was clearly still urgently hungry, she wanted to try and make her meal last a little longer, since she was never really sure if he was going to make it home for a lunch or not the next day.

Her tongue bath finally slows to a halt, looking at her boyfriend’s now spotless feet. It’s only then that he finally stood, and gave a grin. “And to finish it off.” The others in the conversation were looking away now, knowing what was coming next considering he’d explained her main source of fluids, too. Mandy knew as well, but she still wasn’t full enough on just the filth of his feet alone. Her lips parted, and he opened his jumpsuit just down the front to fish his member out so he could urinate directly into her open mouth.

She swallowed quickly, the burn of his hot piss stinging against the back of her throat as she struggled to swallow with her mouth open. She didn’t want to close it, not wanting to face the risk of losing any precious drop of the few fluids and sustenance to her stomach that she would receive on such limited supply. Even when she had to briefly close her throat to force it down, she was immediately licking her lips to collect any spare drop, until he shook off the last few drops on her tongue, tucking himself away, and leaving her to return home with burning cheeks after everyone had seen her partake of her dinner.

After the entire display, there was part of Leo that couldn’t help but find himself absolutely absorbed with the idea—it’s a plan that he intended to start executing as soon as possible. The minute the cars on the racks were done that night, he texted his own girlfriend, a cute, pink cat by the name of Ginger that he’d be bringing home food. It’s a careful idea that he’s cultivating for the entire drive home. He went by the local pizza place, but instead of picking up a whole pizza, he only grabbed a few slices from the menu and made sure to eat his in the car on the way home. Ginger wouldn’t question it; he could just say that he’d had a late lunch on the job, and that was why he’d been so late getting in from having to work overtime as well.

The minute he makes it into their apartment he slides off his shoes and socks in anticipation, though he receives her kiss on the cheek right afterwards. Just as he did so, he ‘accidentally’ tilted forward enough for her pizza slice to fall out of the box, unnoticed. He leads up to it only by stepping forward and grinding his toes through the cheese and sauce. There were no toppings, just the plain, gooey cheese now deep between each toe.

“Oh, shit, that’s your dinner,” he noted in faint surprise. “I’m sorry, babe.”

She looked down in somewhat dismay. To Leo’s benefit, they rarely kept food in the house, with most of their meals being what he would bring home from on the way. It would make this easier, since there was now nothing else in the house that she could manage to eat without him going out again for fresh food.

“I’m really tired tonight…. Do you think you could maybe eat this anyway? Who knows, it might be a little sexy.” He coaxed softly, trying to convince her that he was certainly too exhausted to go out again to for a fresh dinner. He’d worked late, after all, he couldn’t help being so tired. With just the right plead in his tone, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about the thought of being picky and refusing.

Ginger shifted nervously at the thought, her stomach rumbling loudly. She was starving from the way, and when he used that voice on herm she couldn’t help but comply with almost anything he wanted. “I’ll give it a try,” she finally relented, and finding himself delighted at the fact he’d managed to get her on board with it. Careful to not wipe too much off of his foot, he hobbled over to the living room, where he kicked back in the same chair he sat in every night when he got home, lifting his legs on the foot rest. Following, she couldn’t help but notice ow relaxed and into the idea he’d gotten, while she tentatively moved down to her knees.

The pizza wasn’t so hot that it had burned him, but it was warm enough for the gooey cheese to still be running down his foot from where he’d stepped in it, and she tentatively leaned forward to use her teeth to nibble and pull that cheese away from the skin in long strings. He watched as she went about it carefully, feeling his excitement rise whenever she happened to use her tongue to collect it. “It’s all between my toes. I feel the grease on my heel. Use your tongue?” He suggested, and despite the slight discomfort at the smell of his feet, which had been wrapped up in his shoes all day, she followed the suggestion to a key.

Her tongue dipped out, rougher than Terry’s girlfriend’s was. The little texture to the kitty’s pink tongue did wonders in comparison to cleaning every bit from the sole his pizza-covered foot, but she had skipped lunch after breakfast that day, and she was desperate for whatever she could get of the leftover pizza. Leo watched, enraptured by her dedication to getting the cheese off of his foot, and she finally moved up to his does, slurping the melted cheese from between every toe, and then using the roughness of her tongue to clean the pizza grease from between them as well.

With the one foot clean, she sat back, clearly finished with her meal—for Leo, though, he knew that he was hooked. His plan to ease her into the idea had worked, and for the next several days, he slowly brought less and less food. He started removing his shoes and socks around the automotive shop, making sure that his feet were covered in filth by the third day of casually ‘forgetting’ to bring his girlfriend dinner, and being ‘too tired’ to go get anything for her. She was miserable and restless by the time he got home on the third day, with her stomach clearly howling with hunger as he finally gave her a kiss on the forehead in response to her request for food.

“Why don’t you do what you did the other day, and eat off of my food?” He suggested.

Shocked, Ginger looked down to his grime covered foot and knew what he was suggesting, but since he’d been so dead set against getting her food so far, she was pushed to the point she saw no other option. Reluctant and hesitant, but too hungry to refuse at that point, she gave an embarrassed little nod and he took his position in the chair. With the same initial reluctance, but a newfound hunger in her eyes after her days of starvation, Ginger kneels in front of where he kicked his feet up on the foot rest. Leo’s feet were huge, massively covered in the filth of the auto shop, but it was to be expected from her whale boyfriend’s sheer size that she might not be able to clean everything from his feet.

Ginger started out with a tentative wince, her tongue lapping out against the outer crust of the dirt caked over his toes first. It had an almost rancid taste, acidic in the amount of oil and grime that had clung to the dirt. It wasn’t like the grease of the pizza, it was raw and gritty and the fallout from oil changes from older vehicles, leaving a rank taste in her mouth. She persisted though, cleaning the underside of his toes and then between, craving anything she could get in her belly. Her belly had almost concave from how little she’d been allowed to eat, living on random, small snacks she’d been able to find around the house in the lack of real meals. 

Now, the filth and grime that she was licking off of his right foot was sliding thick down her throat, like a sludge once it had mixed with her saliva. There was little she could do but keep licking the filth from his feet, knowing that if she stopped before her belly was full, she might not be able to hold all of the heavy buildup of dirt and grime down if it didn’t go down at once. Breaks would mean she would have to stop and focus on the taste and build herself back up to continuing, and she wasn’t sure she could handle it. By the time she had finished one foot, she was rapidly moving over to the other one, trying to get as much down as she could. She started at the base of the other one just as quickly, knowing she’d need to force down as much as possible to reasonably fill up her still grumbling stomach. The filth she was devouring now felt gritty on her throat, but she persisted in forcing it down. His feet were massive, and each time her tongue dragged from the bottom of his sole up to the top of his foot, she came up with an almost unswallowable mouthful of that dirt and grime. It felt like it took twenty minutes just to get most of the sole of his remaining foot cleaned, and even then, she found herself sucking each toe just to get the job done. She didn’t want to leave Leo displeased with her effort, knowing that he could just as easily given her nothing to eat instead and that if she didn’t do it to the best of her capabilities, he might not even let her do this again.

Once finished though, sitting in front of her boyfriend’s now spotless feet, she felt uncomfortably bloated. The taste was thick on the back of her tongue and she could feel the sludge coating her throat, as much as she swallowed. Leo seemed to notice this problem immediately, and it sparked his interest as he moved over to take a water glass that had been left empty on the table. Lowering his newly cleaned feet, he undid his pants and pulled his member free, filling the cup with a few spurts of quick, steaming urine. 

Her eyes widened as he filled up the glass with urine and held it out to her. “From now on, drink this instead of water,” he instructed, still running on the semi power-high of having made her lick his feet for her food. There was no room for argument in his tone, and reluctantly, she took the glass and tilted it back, having to almost hold her breath to force the urine down. Once the glass was drained, she felt her bloated belly give an angry gurgle. Her body was struggling to keep all of his filth and waste in, though it was impossible to do so without some repercussion. Before she could stop herself, she placed a hand on her slightly bloated stomach, and suddenly parted her lips to release a gassy, rank burp that brought every filthy taste back up to her mouth all at once without any of the texture of it. She felt her stomach nearly heave at the disgusting taste, and the stench alone was enough to leave her lightheaded.

Still, despite her apparent misery, Leo found himself more than pleased with her efforts, still feeling his feet tingle from the rough texture of his cat girlfriend’s tongue. He gave her an affectionate scratch behind the ears and sent her off to sit down so she could start to process her meal without moving around too much. He could hear her give soft belches and groans the entire way to the couch, and he moved off to the kitchen. He was going to need to start drinking a lot more water if he wanted to suit his girlfriend’s hydration needs with just his piss. At least he’d be nicer about leaving her thermoses of it whenever he wasn’t home.

The next day at work, Leo made no small show of walking around without his shoes on just as Terry tended to. It was enough to draw the lizard’s attention, considering he was the only one who normally had a reason to make sure his feet were covered in filth. “Deciding to go freestyle?” he asked, looking up at the whale with a bit of intrigue in his eyes, trying to fish for a little more information.

“No, actually, Ginger and I have been trying that diet that you introduced me to, if you know what I mean.” Leo returned the answer with a small, suggestive wink, taking the lizard by surprise. While he was relatively proud of what Mandy did for her food, he’d never actually expected that the display the other day would inspire one of his coworkers to pick up the same habits.  
Part of him felt a little competitive over it, even though it’s a habit that he’d picked up from his own friends as well. “Is that so? Yours are bigger, so she must have a little trouble with it.” It’s a semi-sly comment, but it’s enough to bring out that subtle competitiveness in Leo as well. The whale smirked briefly, glancing over with a hint of pride.

“She manages to take it all, and whole glass of my piss afterwards, too. She’s determined. I’d be she’d even be able to out beat your girl even with our size difference.” The claim is bold, but he’s more than willing to make it. Terry’s brows lifted at this, surprised that Leo would date make and offer given their size differences, and how small Ginger was.

“You know what?” Terry noted, grinning as he pulled out his phone. “How about we actually put that to the test? We can have them eat their dinners here tonight, and we’ll make them race.”

He’s clearly confident, though Leo is as well, and pulling out his phone to text Ginger, he agreed. Both girls arrived that afternoon after the shop normally closed, but it’s clear they hadn’t exactly expected what was going on. Ginger and Mandy had met in passing before, but as both girls wandered into the shop, they found their respective boyfriends sitting back in the lounge area, with their feet kicked up. They’d both been told that they’d have to have their meals there, but neither of them expected seeing another person partaking in it.

“What’s going on?” Mandy asked slowly, looking to Terry’s confident, almost arrogant grin.

“We decided to have a little competition. You’ll both be eating like normal, but we decided to have you race this time. Leo seems to think that Ginger can out-eat you,” Terry answered, giving a gesture. Mandy moved to her knees, and hesitant, Ginger also knelt before where Leo sat. She was reluctant, clearly thinking she had no chance over someone who had more experience, but also whose boyfriend had much smaller feet.

“We didn’t decide the stakes, did we?” Leo observed after a moment, and Terry realized that he was right. There was no risk or lose terms, and if they didn’t have the proper motivation, then…

“Alright. Whoever loses this will have to lick the shop bathroom clean—including the urinals and the toilets,” the lizard announced, and both of the girls froze from where they’d been taking up their positions to get to work on their respective dinners. They hadn’t been given a starting time, but the girls were anxious for two far, far different reasons. Ginger hadn’t been to the shop as often as Mandy had, but she could only imagine how disgusting a bathroom could be after a plethora of mechanics used it day in and day out. The rest of the shop was clearly nasty, considering how much filth she could easily see had built up on both of their feet, so the thought of having to clean up after the rest of the workers in the dirties part of the shop…

It mortified her. There’s a rise of anxious, short-breathed fear in her as she waited with tension for the two to give the notification to start. Stealing a glance to her ‘opponent,’ Ginger found herself shocked to see how certain Mandy was; little did the pink kitty know, though, it was for an entirely different reason. Though Ginger misread her expression as confidence, she had little idea what was working through the rat girl’s mind. Ginger, after all, would have no idea that Mandy was desperate for almost anything she could get in her stomach, whether it be the filth from Terry’s feet, or whether it be cleaning the entire bathroom with her tongue. Her body was better equipped to handle digesting it than Ginger’s was.

Where Ginger was dreading the possibility of losing, knowing the odds were stacked against her in every day, Mandy was already formulating a careful plan of pretending to handle Terry’s feet much more slowly to intentionally lose their competition. She wanted whatever she could get from the filth in the bathroom just to tide her over for a little longer, since her boyfriend’s feet were never enough.

“Aaaaand, go.” Terry gestured, giving them the starting mark. Immediately, Ginger dove in with a determination. Despite the trouble she had with stomaching the filth that coated her boyfriend’s large feet, she was immediately hard at work. Her tongue trailed up the bottom of his heel, breaking the crusty build up of dried oil and chunky mud. The urgency in her motions was evident, considering just how hasty her tongue lapped against the filth until she started making it closer to the skin underneath. Leo had to work not to chuckle faintly at the ticklish feeling of his girlfriend’s rough tongue, but Terry was finding a much different story working with Mandy getting her own meal.  
He realized that maybe depriving her of all food was starting to have a downfall; where he’d hope it would make her desperate to get whatever she could off of his feet, she was starting to take more and more time in her own licks, considering she knew how rare a full belly was. It was worth savoring her foot, since she didn’t mind the taste as much as Ginger did. The pink kitty in comparison was doing her best to force the myriad of nasty flavors down, wincing each time she hit a new spike of something oily or coppery. At one point, the cat felt the tang of metal on her tongue, and she was sure she’d hit a little patch of metal shavings that made her tongue stink and taste of copper. It was nasty, but the faster the she licked, the more she felt she might have a better chance at winning, now with Mandy’s obviously slower pace.

It still didn’t mean she’d under estimate her. Even with the thick sludge of vile semi-fluid sliding down the back of her throat, Ginger wrapped her lips around each thick, dirty toe. Her saliva was running down his foot now, breaking up the rougher, harder parts of the filth covering the top of his soles. Her eagerness had a few soft noises slipping free, wet slurps and sucks as drool slipped from her lips. There was desperation in every movement; she couldn’t lose, not if it meant that she was going to be licking a bathroom clean. Her stomach could barely hold the contents of Leo’s feet in on her own, much less the contents of an entire room.  
Mandy realized how rushed Ginger was right away, and though she didn’t meet Terry’s gaze, sure that he would see confusion and embarrassment that his own girlfriend didn’t show such haste in cleaning his feet, she was still working. Her pace was slower, but more steady. Her tongue flicked up slowly along his heel in quiet dedication. She didn’t have the roughness of a cat tongue working to her advantage either, her pink tongue smoother as it licked away layer by layer of dirt from her boyfriend’s right foot. However, by the time she’d made it up to the toes of the same foot, Ginger had managed to suck clean every last drop fleck of dirt from one of Leo’s already.

One might have compared it to the rabbit and tortoise race—except the tortoise had no intent of winning from the start. She was able to leisurely enjoy her meal this time, considering she knew that she would actually get more later from losing the competition; normally, she had to stop herself from rushing through it juts to satiate the howl of her deprived stomach.

Even with both women taking different paces, they seemed to finish the first foot at about the same time. Ginger threw herself into a more rapid desperation at this, seeing Mandy swap over to Terry’s other foot from the corner of her gaze.

She gripped Leo’s foot at the ankle, holding it in place as her tongue took several, roughly licked paths up the bottom side of it. He was surprised by her determination; while her reluctance had been clear before, it seemed that he had only ever needed to find the right incentive to have her quickly cleaning every inch of his foot.

“You can do better than that,” Terry mumbled, wriggling his crusty toes in Mandy’s face, dislodging a little bit of the crud there.

“No cheating,” Leo chided, looking smug as he saw Mandy pull back to swallow, having to stop and lock up the crumbs from his feet off of the table, considering to leave it where would ‘undoubtedly disqualify her’—and even though she wanted to lose, she wanted to at least make it look a little convincing that she wanted to win. Though her tongue was coated with the slime from his feet now, and Terry never found her more attractive than when she looked up to him with her tongue sliding between his toes, he knew quickly that it was going to be a losing battle when he heard Ginger’s mouth pop off of Leo’s last little toe with a wet noise. Leo looked over with a smug grin, wriggling all of his clean toes as Ginger sat back. A soft belch slipped past her lips, something she couldn’t block even when she lifted her hand to her mouth to try and stifle it. Her stomach was swollen, giving her small frame a little more roundness as she fought to keep down the toe-jam and grime, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to fit any more past her mouth.

“That’s my babe,” Leo bragged, looking over just as Mandy finished, ‘barely’ a few seconds later, sitting back with the sneakiness to look apologetic and disappointed. Terry just sighed, not too upset with her, and gave a gesture to the bathroom .

“Well, looks like you have to take your punishment for losing.” Still, part of him was excited to follow her off to the shop’s bathroom, knowing he’d want to see her lick every bit of much from the urinals and toilets of the bathroom, even if they’d lost.


End file.
